Ordinary Day
by melbelle310
Summary: What seems like an ordinary day can quickly turn into something much more memorable than that when Connect 3 is around. Naitlyn oneshot, not based on the song.


Ordinary Day

**Summary:** What seems like an ordinary day can quickly turn into something much more memorable than that when Connect 3 is around. Naitlyn oneshot.

**Author's Note:** I wrote the 3 sections of this at 3 different times, and then tied them together as best I could. I wrote them during my recent trip to Israel whenever I had a spare moment. It's my first time writing for this fandom, so please let me know how it is! For the purpose of this story, imagine that the cabins have a front and back room and that the group is going on a bus to visit somewhere, I don't know where.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock.

* * *

Morning Routine

Someone knocks on her door at exactly 7:30, waking her room before any of the others. She rubs her eyes and brushes her hair back automatically. She reaches out and opens the door, revealing him behind it. He begins a comfortable, predictable conversation as she steps aside and allows him to enter. She suddenly feels self-conscious of her well-worn pajamas and bed-tossed hair, yet he notices only her beauty. He reminds her quietly to wake her roommates and meet the rest of the group for breakfast, as he was instructed.

Her roommates watch from the back room, listening and analyzing every word. One commits the conversation to memory, the other to paper. He looks at his watch, regret evident in his eyes, and admits that he has tarried longer than he been allowed. He peeks to the corner and, noticing her roommates for the first time, nods his head at them. He glances at her once more before leaving, allowing her roommates to interrogate her.

Twenty minutes later, she and her roommates walk out of their cabin. He meets them on the path to the dining hall. He falls into step with her and her roommates fall behind a pace. Other campers join the group in pairs and trios until they finally arrive on the steps of the now-familiar building. He leads the group up the stairs. They hook onto the line for food and he hands her a tray. She smiles and accepts it gratefully, ignoring the nudge from her best friend - one of her roommates - who stands on line behind her. Instead, she focuses on how much she's come to love the morning.

* * *

Midday Travels

She steps onto the bus. One foot, then the other. He waits for a moment before following her, pretending he hasn't completely fallen for her. As she steps into the center aisle, all eyes glance up at her for a millisecond, emerging from their hidden homes beneath mandatory hats. They act as if they don't see the chemistry. They've gotten good at acting. They all know what's bound to happen, what he's dying to do. Only she doesn't know that her deepest wish will become a reality.

He steps into the center aisle, stealing her spotlight. The glances he receives are blatant and pointed. They follow him until he sinks into the seat beside her silently. Wordlessly, the others turn away, smirking and allowing them a smidgen of privacy. He doesn't need to ask before taking her hand, tentatively pushing their relationship forward. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, but she doesn't release his hand. Friends around them whisper, and the message flows to the far corners of the bus. Everyone present rejoices quietly at the progress of their favorite pair.

By the time the bus stops and its door open, the oldest to the youngest are sure of certain truths. The pair steps off the bus amongst a life of friends and enemies. He allows her to walk off before him, recapturing her outstretched hand as soon as his feet hit the pavement. The smiles of their friends grow, along with the blush on her cheeks and the swell of her heart. Still, she holds tightly to his hand, her hopes, his dreams, her love.

* * *

Evening Flame

As the sun approaches the horizon, they all gather around the old fire pit. The oldest in the group lights a flame as everyone settles on dead, worn logs, chatting amiably. The pair everyone has been watching all day finds a place together, trying to ignore the tension that has built between them. Their feelings are amplified by the glances of friends who anticipate an affirmation of earlier signs.

As the gathering fills to its capacity, friends squish onto the too-full logs, pushing the pair closer. A song begins at one end of the clearing. She smiles and joins in, losing herself in the music. He tilts his head towards her and softly sings a few lines in her ear. The ones that touch her heart the most. She leans her shoulder against his chest.

A few logs away, friends link hands and begin a chain. Its end reaches her first. She touches his hand lightly; he interlaces their fingers. They remain this way until the sun sinks below the horizon and the stars coat the sky. At last, a collective yawn, the logs empty and the campers return to their cabins. The pair volunteers to wait until the fire burns out so they can spend just a few extra moments together. Their friends pretend to leave, but instead they hide in the bushes as he kisses her cheek. She smiles shyly. Slowly, they make their way along the path back to the cabins. Their friends run ahead on a shortcut, praying they won't be caught.

When they reach Caitlyn's cabin, Nate lingers for a moment, still holding her hand. He kisses her goodnight and wishes her sweet dreams, ignoring the loud squeals of her roommates - Mitchie and Lola - from behind the door. He pulls away slowly, relishing every moment that her hand rests in his. Finally, he returns to his cabin, where Shane and Jason wait, grinning. Jason pats Nate's shoulder while Shane speaks the words on everyone's mind.

"Took you long enough."


End file.
